Une autre voie est possible
by CelestialMemories
Summary: Nohr et Hoshido, deux royaumes. Face l'un à l'autre, couteaux tirés mais bouches cousues. Une guerre froide qui déchire silencieusement les peuples. Tandis qu'une nouvelle génération de sang royaux naquissent, un drôle de vent souffle sur ces royaumes. Un vent de révolte, un vent de changement. Ce vent pourrait tout changer, tout ce dont les royaux sont si sûr : l'Amour du peuple.


Il existait dans ce monde, une opposition. Une opposition aussi visible que la Noir et le Blanc, une opposition sans nuance, une opposition toxique. Ce monde ne peut pas excuser ce gris perfide, ce gris qui empêche le ralliement des masses. Cette opposition est celle de deux royaumes, celle de deux modes de vie.

Ils auraient pu exister ensemble.

Ils n'ont pas pu.

Respect et honneur d'un bord, discipline et travail de l'autre. Ils avaient les mêmes racines, pourquoi étaient-ils ainsi l'un en face de l'autre ? Sans aucune autre volonté que se déchirer et se détruire. Debout, se mesurant l'un à l'autre, ces peuples ne suivaient que leurs dirigeants. Et leurs dirigeants suivaient leur père, déjà pourrissant. Et qui était les chefs de ces Pères ? Oh, personne ne le savait. Sans doute, des gens importants. Tellement important que leurs noms avaient déjà disparus.

Nohr et Hoshido. Voici le nom de ces deux pays, le murmure commun de la malédiction. Bien sûr, hors de la guerre, la vie continue. Et chaque clan fut béni d'un enfant par prince ou princesse. L'aînée de Nohr fut une petite princesse. Douée en rien mais tellement vivante. Enfant, elle donnait du bonheur à celui qui posait ses yeux sur elle. Bénie par la mort de sa mère, elle n'était pas belle. Elle était royale. Son père, le nouveau roi de Nohr, lui offrit le nom de sa mère. Cette petite princesse s'appelait Katerine. Cette petite princesse fut très vite loin de tout. Même pas enfermée, elle pouvait aller et venir comme bon lui semblait. Cependant, ses graciles doigts ne pouvaient pas se poser sur une arme, ses farouches pupilles ne pouvaient pas se poser sur un livre qui lui apprenait autre chose que la lecture, la couture, la science. Petite princesse est un diamant en toc, si beau et brillant mais si vide à l'intérieur. Elle en souffrait, petite princesse. Mais c'était l'ordre de Xander le Grand, elle n'avait qu'à obéir. Le dessein d'un tel monsieur valait bien un peu de douleur pour Katerine.

L'ainé du clan Hoshido était si opposé à cette princesse de pacotille. C'était un homme. Vif, violent, virulent, vibrant. Un Assassin hors-pair, un homme sans honneur. Élevé dans la pure tradition du Bushido, il n'avait jamais vu le moindre intérêt à respirer et vivre pour une tradition qu'il ne comprenait pas. Aucun honneur n'est à revendiquer pour ôter la vie, aucune forme de prière pourrait apaiser la douleur de voir un fils, un frère, un père partir. Il a préféré devenir Assassin, subir le dégoût et l'incompréhension de son père que de continuer cette guerre d'honneur avec Nohr. Il s'appelait Eichi, Eichi le Bienheureux. Tellement gâté par la nature qu'il en devenait orgueilleux. Tellement hautain et condescendant qu'il perdait de vue les traditions, selon son père.

20 tours du soleil avaient sonné pour l'aîné d'Hoshido, tandis que la petite Princesse n'atteignait que péniblement son 18ème printemps. Tous les opposaient, même la destinée. Katerine allait être un lot à gagner et Eichi allait être le meneur de la Révolution contre la famille de son père. Pourtant, dans ce jour glacé, se promenait une petite ombre fluette. Un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres comme des pétales de cerisier, ses cheveux roses glissaient autour de son visage blanc comme le lait que ses servantes lui passaient sur le corps. Son corps qui avait terriblement changé, maintenant adulte. La princesse Sakura était adulte, la princesse Sakura avait décidé de faire une surprise à son mari. Toujours tellement occupé à s'entraîner pour protéger sa femme et son futur enfant à naître.

La démarche de Sakura était ralentie, ralentie par son si lourd ventre. Elle souriait toujours devant ses courbes, devant les petits coups de son bébé contre les parois de sa poche. Sa timidité s'était un peu évaporée avec le temps, rendue confiante par l'amour de son tendre. Rendue heureuse grâce à sa taille qui s'était doucement rapproché de celle de Takumi. Oui, le monde avait été doux avec la princesse de pétales. Trop doux, le karma l'attendait. Il était là sous la forme d'un homme, debout, armé. Il visait la princesse rose dont le sang signerait la fin de l'innocence, la fin des jeux.

Sakura n'a pas souffert autant qu'elle pensait, quand son ventre est devenu rouge. Parce qu'elle était morte sur le coup. Elle est morte à la première contraction, avec la seule pensée d'avoir son bébé dans ses bras. Elle est morte, et le soleil était déjà plus froid. Un dernier sursaut de vie, tandis que son sourire taquin devenait une muette prière.

« Faites que mon enfant soit en bonne santé »

Le Destin est si cruel parfois, n'est-ce-pas ?

L'homme se tenait là, le poignard rouge d'un sang bleu. Il tremblait un peu, oui, il tremblait. On lui avait dit que tuer celle qui était dans l'élite le soulagerait. Pourtant, il ressentait un vide devant ce corps de femme. Il repense à sa femme, à son fils enlevé par la guerre des nobles. Et il a envie de vomir.

C'est ainsi que le monde de Katerine a commencé, c'est ainsi que l'univers de Eichi s'est effondré.

Le corps de Sakura fut vite retrouvé par son mari, inquiet par sa disparition. Le ventre déchiré, le ventre vide. Trois jours de deuil nationaux fut prononcé pour la douce régente. Trois jours où la famille royale hurla sa peine, se déchirait les vêtements, les joues ravagées de larmes. Cependant, dans l'ombre des temples frais, un conseil se tenait.

-C'est Nohr qui a fait le coup.

-Sûrement, il veut nous affaiblir, nous faire capituler. Cette crasse Nohrienne ! S'en prendre à Sakura, c'est digne des plus grands...

-Tais-toi, Takumi ! Pas de mots dans le lieu de repos de notre sœur.

Les ombres étaient face à face, cachées par d'épaisses capuches tissées dans le coton le plus doux du pays. Le coton des riches. L'ombre la plus petite semblait être convulsée de rage, ses mots sortaient comme la bile d'un chien mourant. Et l'ombre la plus grande semblait plus mature, plus grave mais tellement détruite. Sa voix était percluse de douleur.

-Ecoute mon frère ! Cette crasse nohrienne doit payer, elle assassine ma sœur, je veux assassiner l'un des leurs !

-Qui donc ? Il me semble que la princesse Elise est morte, il y a quelques temps.

Un silence lourd tombait, quand ils se rappelaient de ce petit bout de femme. Même hors de Nohr, Elise était appréciée. Elle venait toujours, quand les lys s'épanouissaient. Grande diplomate, elle avait le cœur sur la main et entretenait même une forme d'amitié avec la plus jeune des princesses d'Hoshido.

Douce princesse Elise, il semblerait que les fléaux de la vie touchent tout le monde. Surtout les femmes enceintes. Elle rayonnait, tant et si bien, que la paix a failli être conclue entre ses pays grâce à la rayonnante Elise. Son mari, était toujours là. Inquiet, car Elise était trop jeune pour porter un enfant. Tout le monde voyait ce petit bout, qui grandissait, volant la précieuse vie de sa mère. Elise l'aimait, comment pouvait elle faire autrement ? Elle l'aimait même quand, il lui avait déchiré les tissus. Elle l'aimait quand elle sentait tout son liquide vital qui partaient. Elle l'aimait quand elle a entendu son mari hurler. Oui, l'Amour de Elise est inconditionnel. Tant est si bien, qu'elle a pu pouponnée dans l'au-delà. L'enfant était mort. Tout bleu, tout noir. Et il ne restait que le père hurlant comme une goule.

Cependant, l'ombre la plus réduite reprit la parle avec la même rage qui lui dévorait le regard

-Alors attaquons la fille. Katerine, la dernière. La petite princesse à son Papa. Selon les espions, elle ne sait ni se défendre ni attaquer. Cela fait donc d'elle une proie simple.

Mouvement, un rapport glissa sur la table. L'ombre la plus grande passait rapidement son regard sur ces papiers et son regard passait sur le petit portrait coincé dans les liasses. Elle ressemblait à son père, c'était presque intolérable.

Cependant, l'ombre fit un long soupir. Et d'une main assurée, redonna la liasse à son propriétaire.

-Je ne veux pas tomber dans les mêmes travers que mes ennemis. Si elle doit mourir, elle ne le sera ni de ma main ni de mes ordres, c'est bien clair Takumi ?

La plus petite des deux ombres poussait un cri de frustration et furtivement, une joue blanchie à force de pleurer apparu.

-Ils ont tués Sakura ! On ne peut pas les laisser filer comme ça ! On ne peut pas penser honneur et respect, on doit penser à elle ! À notre neveu qui ne verra jamais le jour.

Un rire sarcastique bien familier retentit et un nouveau arrivant apparut. Il était immense et d'une musculature délicate entier recouvert d'une tenue si semblable à celle des ninjas royaux. On ne voyait qu'une paire d'yeux noires et une épaisse chevelure de la même couleur.

-Oncle Takumi, quand tu comprendras que le Roi D'Hoshido pense plus à l'honneur qu'à sa famille, ton ananas serait plus rempli.

-Eichi !

Cri coordonnés, les 2 ombres semblaient être en accord sur leur désaccord. Le nouveau arrivant semblait sourire ironiquement, tandis que ses doigts tapotaient le pilier à côté de lui. Ses doigts faisaient un crissement abominable, un crissement qui énervait celui qui se disait être son père :

-Arrête ça immédiatement !

Eichi continuait, constamment. Son sourire s'étalait même derrière son cache. Il avait un malin plaisir à entendre son père se plaindre, ses doigts allaient plus vite. La plus petite des ombres sauta sur Eichi mais dans ses doigts, il n y avait que la cape. Et debout à sa place, Eichi secouait le rapport avec un grand sourire.

-Alors, on tient des registres sur les princesses de Nohr ? Eh bien, c'est pas très respectable mon oncle.

Une odeur de souffre devenait prédominante dans la pièce tandis que la capache tombait révélant le visage du roi d'Hoshido, le grand et majestueux Ryoma. Sa voix semblait venir du plus profond des entrailles de la terre.

-Tu ne fais pas honneur à la famille d'Hoshido.

Déchiré, était le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit quand on regardait Eichi. Mais pas les bonnes émotions, il semblait furieux et en temps horriblement triste. Secouant le dossier, son rire était amer.

-De toute façon, je n'ai jamais été que ton problème, ton héritier. Mais jamais ton fils. Au revoir père, j'ai d'autres chats à tuer.

Et sans un autre bruit, l'homme avait disparu. Il avait disparu en laissant derrière lui les cris des autres, sa famille. La famille qu'il ne reconnaissait plus comme tel. Les mots de son père était si habituel, il avait beau le hair. Cela faisait encore si mal. Mais bientôt, il vengerait tante Sakura. Oui… Il la vengerait. Normalement, il n'aurait rien dit, il aurait laisser couler la connerie de son père. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas. Pas pour Sakura. Elle avait toujours un petit bonbon pour lui et un mot gentil sur le bout des lèvres. Et il devait rester là, il devait rester et voir son père parler d'honneur. Non, oh non. Œil pour œil, vie contre vie.

END : PROLOGUE

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : En premier lieu, merci d'avoir lu ! Cette fic est très importante pour moi, j'espère que vous vous plairez à la lire. Dans un second temps, cette fic ne prend pas en compte l'existence de Corrin/Azura/Mikoto/Valla/les enfants originaux de fire Emblem. En espérant de ne pas avoir fait fuir mon lectorat, des bisous =w=


End file.
